Life is Beautiful: Kindergarten Blues
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: Arizona and Callie had a tough enough time dealing with Sofia going to kindergarten...now their little boy is making the plunge.
1. Chapter 1

Callie shook her head as she took a bite of yogurt from her seat at the kitchen table chair she brought over to by the sink where she sat looking down at her wife's feet.

"I still think that this…." Callie said waving her spoon around towards the sink. "Is a bad idea."

"I can do it." Arizona mumbles from under the sink trying to fix the leaky pipe.

Callie simply shook her head looking down at her yogurt. "Babe please let my call someone, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself and its 9:00 at night, who are we going to call." Arizona groaned from under the sink before holding out her hand towards her wife. "Can you hand me the claspy thingy?"

"The claspy thingy, that sounds promising." Callie said sarcastically as she reached in the tool box by her chair and picked up something that could be classified as a claspy thing. "Is this it?"

Arizona pulled herself out from under the sink and grabbed it from her wife. "I hope so."

"Super." Callie said watching her wife going back under the sink.

Callie went back to her yogurt but looked quickly down when she heard a slight bang and her wife groan. "Owe!"

"Are you okay?" Callie asked concerned looking down.

"I'm fine." Arizona argued going back to the sink.

Callie shook her head. "Sweetie you have many, many, many skills but I don't think plumbing is one of them."

"Owe, crap." Arizona mumbled from under the sink.

"Arizona." Callie said.

"Owe." Arizona said once again causing another bang from under the sink.

Callie shook her head once again looking at her yogurt. "I'm sure hearing a lot of owes from somebody who isn't going to get hurt."

"Hon I'm fine…owe!" Arizona shrieked under her breath below the sink.

"That's it." Callie said sick of hearing her wife owe, she got up and bent down by Arizona's legs.

"Callie…" Arizona said in her no nonsense voice pointing from under the sink to the chair. "Back on the chair, I'm fine."

"Seriously." Callie groaned.

"Yup." Arizona said getting back to work.

Callie sat back down and watched her wife for a few seconds eating a bite of yogurt. "Why is it that you feel the need to fix our sink now, when it's been broken for weeks?"

"Because we're not going to pay somebody to do something we can do ourselves and it needs to be fixed." Arizona argued sliding back from under the sink looking at her wife.

"Uh-huh." Callie sang before biting back a little laugh. "So this has nothing to do with our big day tomorrow…or should I say Timmy's big day tomorrow.

"No it does not." Arizona adamantly stated knowing where her wife was going with this.

"Really…because the night before Sofia's first day of kindergarten you tried fixing our garage door." Callie teased trying to be supportive but not being able to hide her little grin. "For three months every time we pressed the garage door button our sprinklers would go off."

"You are not funny." Arizona huffed blowing her bangs out her face.

"And you are not ready to see our baby go off to kindergarten." Callie said sticking her bottom lip out.

Arizona glared at her wife for a second before letting out a breath giving in. "Well, we already lost Sofia to that school…now our little Timmy!"

"There it is…" Callie sang amused.

"He's just so little." Arizona pouted putting her fingers to her forehead looking down.

"Oh Mommy." Callie said smiling sliding down from her chair sitting across from her wife on the floor.

"What if a mean,5 foot crazy fifth grader decides to eat him?" Arizona vented finally losing it.

Callie swallowed back a smart ass remark knowing that her crazy wife needed calming words at a time like this. "Okay, you thought this 5 foot crazy fifth grader was going to eat Sofia on her first day…and she was fine."

Arizona shook her head thinking it over not liking it one bit. "She was too little to go to kindergarten then, and Timmy is too little to go to kindergarten now…he's barely five.

"Honey." Callie tried.

"It feels like yesterday we brought him home from the hospital with his little blue booties…" Arizona cried letting a few tears fall. "Remember the little blue booties."

"Uh-huh." Callie said wiping the tears from Arizona's face.

"Blue Booties." Arizona cried as she dabbed at her eyes with a nearby dish towel.

"Arizona this is a good thing." Callie said scooting closer to her wife placing her hands on her arms. "Timmy is so excited about school tomorrow he made me put four alarm clocks in his room, just in case we overslept."

"Oh." Arizona smiled at how cute her little boy is. Make that her big boy…her big boy in kindergarten.

"He's ready for this…he's going to do great; the other kids are going to love him." Callie reassured her.

Arizona tilted her head at Callie before letting out a sigh. "I know."

"We'll drop him off he'll play, he'll color, he'll count, and then we'll pick him up again." Callie said offering her wife a smile.

"Mama!" Sofia called from upstairs.

"Auuggh…she's supposed to be in bed!" Callie groaned standing up from the floor. "I better head up there before she wakes the future kindergartner."

"You are so not helping." Arizona said playfully glaring at Callie.

Callie laughed and held out her hand for Arizona but she shook her head and nodding towards the sink. "I'm going to give it one more try."

"Okay, but you hurt those brilliant hands of yours and we're gonna have problems." Callie said looking down at her wife.

"You sound like the chief." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…." Callie said thinking it over. "Well surgery isn't what I meant by your brilliant hands but that works too." Callie smiled slyly walking away.

"Calliope!" Arizona astonished with her mouth wide open as she threw a dish rag at Callie walking away.

"You know you love it!" Callie called heading out of the kitchen.

Arizona shook her head and rolled her eyes as she headed back under the sink. "God help me I do."

Upstairs Callie quickly made her way down the hallway to Sofia's room afraid she was going to yell again. She opened up the door, turned on the light and saw Sofia sitting up straight in her bed.

"Sofia what's going on you know better than to yell like that especially at night." Callie lectured walking over to the seven year olds bed.

"Sorry Mama." Sofia apologized sheepishly.

Callie nodded her head and took a seat on Sofia's bed, sitting across from her. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about tomorrow." Sofia stated seriously.

"Okay." Callie said slowly.

"Well tomorrow is going to be my first day of 2nd grade." Sofia told her mama like she was finding this out for the first time.

"I know." Callie smiled.

"2nd graders are big…they aren't like little first graders or kindergarten kids." Sofia said.

Callie nodded her head and bit back a laugh. "You're absolutely right."

"So you and Mommy don't have to walk me to my class tomorrow." Sofia said trying to sound grown up to help her case. "I can find it on my own."

"But…" Callie said slowly trying to comprehend what the fact that her little girl didn't want to get walked to class by her mommies anymore. "Mommy and I always walk you to your classroom on the first day."

"Mama that was when I was little…I'm a second grader now." Sofia informed her.

Callie opened her mouth to argue with the seven year old on how she was still a little girl but managed to stop herself. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!"Sofia smiled nodding her head vigorously. "Please Mama."

Callie took a deep breath and gave in. "Okay."

"Yes!" Sofia cheered waving her fist down in the air.

Callie chuckled lightly to herself and at her mini me. "That's what has you up past your bedtime."

"Mama this is important." Sofia replied.

"You are absolutely right." Callie chuckled once more. "Well…goodnight my love, sleep tight." She added with a kiss goodnight on the head before standing up from the bed pulling the covers down a little.

"Night Mama." Sofia said through a yawn as she nestled down in the bed before Callie tucked her in for the second time that night.

Callie smiled down at her daughter running her hand over her head one last time before walking to the door. However as she opened the door a thought entered in her mind and she quickly turned around. "Oh…Sofia can you do me a favor?"

"Uh-huh."Sofia said through another yawn looking over at her mama.

"Don't mention you walking to class by yourself to your Mommy tomorrow." Callie said knowing her wife was not going to take that little news well, especially on top of Timmy. "I'm going to need to break it to her gently."

"Okay Mama." Sofia smiled before laying her head back down on her pillow and closing her eyes.

Callie nodded her head relieved as she shut off the light leaving only Sofia's Rudolph the red nose reindeer night light that she insisted on using year round in the dark room. She closed the door and smiled to herself as she made her way down the hallway to the steps. How did this happen…two kids in school. Life just went by too fast, it needs to slow down. Callie made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen but was stopped by her wife making her way towards her.

"Hey." Callie said as Arizona walked into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded her head. "Yeah…just back to school jitters."

"Oh." Arizona smiled closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them up again she saw her wife gazing at her with a dumb smirk on her face. "What?"

Callie just smiled and reached over to Arizona's cheek wiping some dirt off her face.

"Oh thanks." Arizona laughed.

"How's the sink?" Callie asked.

Arizona let out a frustrated sigh. "It's critical the next 24 hours are going to be crucial."

"Does this mean we can bring in a professional now?" Callie asked still teasing her wife as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist pulling her closer.

"Maybe." Arizona smiled as she accepted a kiss from Callie. "On second thought, you know if I had something else to do, then I wouldn't really have time to try and fix the sink."

"Is that so?" Callie said leaning down placing a kiss on the sensitive part of Arizona's neck.

"Oh…" Arizona moaned tilting her head back. "That is definitely so."

Callie pulled her head back and looked at Arizona raising an eye brow at her. "How are your hands doing?

Arizona smiled and whispered something in Callie's ear causing her eyes to bulge out of her head. Arizona smiled pleased with herself as she skipped past Callie towards the steps yelping surprised when Callie came chasing after slapping her butt as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"It's today! It's today!" Timmy cheered flinging his mommies' door open and rushing into their room early in the morning. "It's today!"<p>

"Eck!" Callie groaned grabbing her pillow and pressing it up around her head covering her ears, squeezing her eyes tight trying to keep the early sun out.

"Come on!" Timmy begged placing his hands on the bed pressing down on it a couple times trying to stir his mommies awake. "We're gonna miss kindergarten!"

"Eck." Arizona whined trying to nestle down further into the bed.

"It's today!" Timmy cheered grabbing a hold of the comforter flinging it off his mothers before skipping out of the room.

"It's a good thing we put our clothes back on last night." Arizona mumbled after Timmy left.

"No…where are my covers?" Callie whined trying to reach down for her covers with her eyes still closed.

"Your covers." Arizona mumbled gently slapping Callie's chest with the back of her hand.

"Owe." Callie yawned. "Our covers."

Arizona with her eyes still closed nodded her head in triumph. "That's better."

"Mama! Mommy!" Sofia yelled from the hallway.

"No…" Callie whined. "Why must our children be so loud?"

"We taught them to talk dear." Arizona mumbled with sleep still in her voice. "We should have known that it would lead to no good."

"Mommy!" Sofia said walking in to the room.

"Yes Sofia."Arizona said wiping at her sleepy eyes.

"Timmy's packing his lunch downstairs." Sofia stated.

"I packed his lunch last night."Callie said sitting up in the bed squinting at her daughter getting used to the light.

Sofia shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think he wants peanut butter and jelly."

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Cause he's downstairs trying to get leftover spaghetti in a plastic bag." Sofia stated simply.

"What!" Callie exclaimed jumping out of bed and hurrying out of the room and down the hallway in an effort to get to Timothy before he made their kitchen into Little Italy.

"Sofia." Arizona said sitting up from bed looking at her little girl. "Why didn't you stop your little brother downstairs?"

"Nobody asked me too." Sofia said shrugging her shoulders before turning around and walking away.

"Oh...right." Arizona said shaking her head before falling lying back down on the bed. "Sleep, I need more sleep."

"Mommy I can't find my other shoe!" Sofia called from her bedroom.

Arizona groaned a little but got up from her bed and headed for the door. "Nanny, I need a nanny.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning before the kids' first day of school, Callie and Timmy were both in the kitchen. Timmy was eating breakfast at the table while Callie was getting him situated while dealing with lunches.

"But why?" Timmy asked taking a bite of his cereal.

"Because cold leftover spaghetti is not a good lunch." Callie said putting milk back into the fridge.

Timmy thought about it for a second before slurping some milk off his spoon. "But why?"

"Because…it's messy." Callie said walking back to the island to place Sofia's sandwich and pear in her lunch box.

"But why?" Timmy questioned.

Callie took a deep breath before facing her son. "Because…I said so Timothy."

"Oh." Timmy said taking another bite of cereal.

"Oh." Callie repeated shaking her head grabbing her coffee cup and walking over to the coffee pot. "I should have gone straight to that."

Sofia then walked into the kitchen with Arizona behind her. "Alright Ms. Sofia is dressed and ready for school."

"Ahh Sofia, you look so pretty." Callie said turning to see her daughter with her hair in two long braids and sporting her new green dress with purple flowers on it.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Sofia said in her best Elvis voice as she sat down at the table by her little brother who laughed at her impression.

Arizona stared at Sofia in surprise before turning to a smiling Callie who shook her head at her wife.

"Your daughter." Callie laughed walking towards the kitchen table sipping her coffee. "Sofia do you want a muffin for breakfast or cereal?"

"Muffin." Sofia answered.

"Okay, I want you to have an orange too okay." Callie said as she pointed to the bowl of fruit on the table.

"Okay Mama." Sofia said grabbing an orange.

"Timmy you need to hurry and finish your breakfast because you still have to get dressed."Arizona said walking over to the coffee pot on the counter. "I put your clothes on your bed okay Baby."

"Okay Mommy." Timmy said with a mouth full of cereal.

Arizona nodded at her son and took a deep breath as she stood by her wife getting Timmy's lunch finalized. She smiled at the site of her wife who she hadn't seen since they woke up that morning. "Hi again."

"Hi again." Callie smiled leaning in and accepting a kiss from her wife. "How you doing Mommy?"

Arizona sucked in a breath and tilted her head. "Dealing."

"Dealing is good." Callie nodded.

"We'll see how long that lasts though." Arizona said as she grabbed her coffee and walked away.

"Great." Callie breathed as she grabbed a muffin for Sofia and placed it in front of her, who started ripping in to it.

"What do you say Sofia." Callie parented.

"Thank you Mama." Sofia said with a smile.

"You're welcome Honey." Callie smiled back before taking another sip.

Sofia took a bite out of her blueberry muffin before facing her little brother. "Hey Timmy!"

"Huh?" Timmy asked looking down at his bowl.

"Guess what I get to do today?" Sofia said smiling.

Timmy looked up from the bowl and thought about it for a second. "I don't know."

"I get to walk to-" Sofia started but was cut off by a loud Callie.

"To your room!"Callie jumped in knowing exactly what her daughter was going to say. Knowing exactly that her wife would have a nervous breakdown. "She gets to walk to her room right now and get dressed."

"What?" Arizona questioned confused sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I'm already dressed." Sofia said slowly looking down at her clothes.

"Umm..." Callie said realizing she was right. "Sofia gets to get her back pack out of her room."

Sofia looked confused at her Mama before looking down at her muffin. "I didn't finish my muffin."

"You can finish it in the car. Right now you need to get your back pack, scoot." Callie rambled on pointing to the door.

Sofia nodded her head and rushed out of the kitchen following her mama's orders. Arizona still a little confused watched her daughter before facing her wife.

"What was that all about?" Arizona asked.

Callie opened her mouth before shrugging it off. "It's…not important."

"You're lying to me." Arizona said.

"Yes I am." Callie nodded knowing there was no point just as her phone started to go off in the other room. "There's my phone."

"Uh-huh." Arizona said slowly watching her wife rush out of the room.

"I'm done with my cereal." Timmy said smiling at his mommy.

"Okay, go upstairs and get dressed." Arizona said as she nodded her head out the door.

Timmy hopped off the chair and started to skip out of the kitchen. "Alright! I'll go super fast!"

Arizona watched Timmy leave one door while Callie walked back in from the back door engrossed in a text on her phone.

"Calliope." Arizona said

"Huh." Callie mumbled while texting something.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked as she stood up from the chair and walked over to her wife.

"I am scheduling something at the hospital." Callie answered trying to hide a smile on her face.

Arizona eyed her wife before eyeing the phone. "Why are you smiling…who are you texting."

"I told you, I am scheduling something at the hospital." Callie smiled.

"Calliope Torres…." Arizona said as she grabbed a piece of muffin and took a bite of it. "You should not be keeping things from your wife."

"I'm not." Callie smiled as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek before walking out of the kitchen towards the laundry room.

"Liar!" Arizona called after her before shaking her head and heading out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

She wiped a little muffin crumb as she skipped up the stairs and started towards the bedroom to get her kids. But when she heard little voices coming from Timmy's room she stopped by the open door and listened in to the conversation.

"I thought you were excited." Sofia said confused.

"I was but now, I not." Timmy said as he shook his head nervously.

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"What if nobody likes me?" Timmy asked with big eyes.

"They'll like you I promise." Sofia reassured her little brother.

"How do you know?" Timmy asked timidly.

"Because I like you and I'm your big sister." Sofia said with a smile.

Timmy just rolled his eyes. "You are posed to like me Sofia."

"Nu-uh." Sofia said shaking her head. "Patty Phillips and Sarah Grove told me they can't stand their little brothers."

"Oh." Timmy said as he got really confused.

"So if I like you, everybody else will too!" Sofia said with chuckle.

"Yeah." Timmy chuckled too but then got really quiet.

Sofia saw this and tilted her head. "Plus, me and Zola will be there too. We can help you if you get scared."

"Thanks Sofia." Timmy smiled.

Sofia smiled and grabbed Timmy's back pack off the ground. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Timmy cheered as he grabbed his bag from Sofia and swung it over his shoulders.

Arizona smiled against the wall by the door and wiped a tear as Timmy and Sofia walked out.

"Hey! Let's go, we're gonna be late." Callie said as she walked over hurrying the two young children.

Timmy and Sofia both giggled as they hurried past their mommies down the hallway and down the stairs. Callie watched the two with a smile before turning to her wife who had tears in her eyes once more.

"Arizona." Callie groaned sympathetically.

Arizona shook her head and sniffled through her tears. "No…it was just our kids-and Timmy was-and Sofia helped-and-"

"Okay Honey." Callie soothed as she guided her wife down the hallway running her hand down her hair and back trying to sooth her crazy wife.

* * *

><p>"It's big." Timmy said wide eyed as he stared down the elementary school standing in the middle of his sister and Mama who were also starring forward at the school.<p>

Sofia nodded her head standing next to her little brother and Mommy. "Yeah, smelly sometimes too."

"Sofia." Callie warned looking down at her daughter.

"What? It smells like fish on fish stick day." Sofia said innocently.

Callie nodded her head and bit back a laugh as she looked back at the school along with her young son.

Timmy continued to stare at the school till he saw a group of ten year old boys get off a bus."Those are big kids."

"5th graders." Sofia said seeing what her brother was starring at.

"They're huge!" Arizona shrieked.

"Arizona." Callie warned raising an eye brow at her wife over the heads of their children.

"Sorry." Arizona apologized before clapping her hands together. "Okay, should we drop Sofia off first?"

"Mama." Sofia said looking up at her Mama who let out a nervous breath.

"I know baby." Callie said.

Arizona saw the look between her wife and daughter and immediately got confused. "What?"

"Sofia's decided that she wants to explore her independence." Callie said to her wife who raised her eye brow waiting for more. "By walking to her classroom by herself."

"Does she…" Arizona said through her teeth looking down at her daughter before leaning over their head and whispering to her wife. "Over my _dead_ body."

"I'm a big girl Mommy!" Sofia exclaimed looking up at her mommy.

Arizona looked down at her daughter and let out a sad breath as she placed a hand on her little head.

"Sweetheart we want our kids to be independent." Callie said with a small smile but bit it back when she saw the mixed emotions on Arizona's face. "Sofia, why don't we all walk Timmy to his classroom first."

Sofia thought about it before nodding her head. "Okay."

"Right on." Callie nodded her head as she took Timmy's hand. "Let's go."

"Okay." Arizona sighed as she and Sofia followed Timmy and Callie towards the school.

The family walked in to the school and as they headed down the hallway the questions started flying out of Timmy's mouth.

"What if I lose my lunch?" Timmy asked looking up at Callie.

"You'll put your lunch box in your cubby in the classroom, and take it to the cafeteria at lunch time." Callie answered her son's question guiding him down the hallway.

"What if my shoe gets untied?" Timmy asked this time looking at his mommy.

"You ask your teacher politely if she'll tie it for you." Arizona nodded answering the question while fixing piece of loose hair with Sofia's braids.

"Oh." Timmy said looking down at his shoes before looking back up at his mommy. "What if my other shoe gets untied?"

"You ask your teacher politely if she'll tie it for you." Arizona answered with a laugh.

"Oh." Timmy said once more.

The four continued to walk down the hallway before Timmy's eyes got huge once more.

"What if I get lost?" Timmy asked.

"Your teacher is going to show you where everything is." Callie answered avoiding a9year old running past her.

"What if she don't." Timmy said.

"She will." Sofia groaned jumping in for the first time getting sick of her brother's constant questioning.

"How do you know?" Timmy asked raising an eye brow at his sister not believing her.

"Cause a long time ago I was in kindergarten." Sofia said

Callie laughed and looked down at her daughter. "A long time ago, huh."

"Uh-huh Remember Mama." Sofia said confused at how her mama could have forgotten that. "A long time ago I was in kindergarten."

"Really." Timmy said.

"And I had Mrs. Lucas just like you." Sofia said to Timmy.

Timmy's eyes go wide for the tenth time that day. "You did."

"Uh-uh, she is really nice." Sofia said.

Timmy thought about it before shrugging his shoulders giving in. "Okay."

"Here it is."Callie said as the family arrived at the door where a smiling woman in her late twenties was waiting for them "Hi Mrs. Lucas."

"Hey! It's the Robbins-Torres Brood." Mrs. Lucas exclaimed.

"Hi Mrs. Lucas!" Sofia exclaimed waving up at the woman.

"Hello Ms. Sofia, are you excited for 2nd Grade?" Mrs. Lucas asked looking down at her former student.

"Oh yeah!" Sofia cheered.

"Alright." Mrs. Lucas smiled at the little girl before looking over to her new student. "Hi Timmy, do you remember me from the open house last week."

"Uh-uh!" Timmy cheered as he looked past Mrs. Lucas into the room full of little kids.

"Are you ready for a great day at kindergarten?" Mrs. Lucas asked.

Callie waited for Timmy to answer but looked down when he didn't. "Timothy?"

"Is that a race car track?" Timmy exclaimed seeing some kids in the room playing around with cars.

Mrs. Lucas nodded her head. "It sure is. Some of the kids are playing with it before we start our day."

"Can I?" Timmy asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Lucas said.

"All right." Timmy cheered.

"That sounds like fun." Arizona smiled placing her hand on Timmy's head. "Buddy do you want Mama and me to stay for a little bit or are you going to be okay?"

"I'm okay." Timmy smiled.

Arizona looked down at her smiling son and forced a smile of her own over her unshed tears. "Okay come give us a hug."

"Bye Mommy." Timmy said giving his mommy a hug goodbye.

"Bye Baby." Arizona said placing a kiss on his head.

Then Timmy pulled away and reached for his Mama who had her arms open for him. "Bye Mama."

"Bye little one, you have fun today okay. Mommy will be here after school to pick you up okay?" Callie said as Timmy pulled away.

"Okay." Timmy said waving goodbye before heading into the classroom. "Bye!"

"Bye." Callie waved choking up a little bit biting it back knowing her wife was about to lose it.

"He's okay." Arizona said through some sniffles. "He doesn't need us anymore.

"Honey." Callie soothed.

"I know, I know." Arizona choked out.

"Mommy…" Sofia said quietly not liking at all seeing her so sad. "You can walk me to my classroom."

Arizona wiped at her face before taking Sofia's hand. "Thanks Baby."

"Let's go." Callie smiled taking Sofia's other hand as she and her wife walked for towards her classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie took a deep breath as she finished jotting something down on a patient's chart. Leaning back in the chair behind the nurses' station with her legs crossed she took a moment to enjoy the peace. Soon after dropping the kids off at school she was sent to deal with the emergency room. After spending all morning in the ER with Hunt she headed straight to the Peds wing that offered a calm, peaceful vibe. She took another breath enjoying the quiet but was soon jolted out of her serenity by voice arguing…loudly. Make that her wife arguing…loudly.

"You were doing it wrong Karev!" Arizona snapped walking fast down the hallway with Alex close behind her looking as irritated as ever.

"I was taking a blood sample from the kid! How the hell was I doing that wrong!" Alex argued.

"I can't even count the ways!" Arizona laughed sarcastically as she slapped chart down at the nurses' station causing Callie to jump and cower. "We might as well have let Zack draw his own blood."

"Okay I did it just fine, and what is your deal you have been on my ass all day!" Alex snapped losing his cool.

"I am the head of the department and I will take permanent residency on your ass!" Arizona snapped as she flipped open her chart.

Callie let out a silent whistle as she glanced up from her wife to Alex Karev.

Alex shook his head and let out angry breath. "Geeze the last time you were like this was Sofia's first day of…wait." He said light bulb finally going off.

"Karev." Arizona warned writing something down.

"How old is Timmy again?" Karev asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Karev…." Arizona warned once more.

"Its Timmy's first day of kindergarten aint it." Alex said putting his hands on his hips.

Arizona annoyed closed her chart and turned to Alex. "Shut up Karev."

"I knew it!" Alex exclaimed getting a slight chuckle from an amused Callie.

"Shut up Karev or I'm letting an intern assist me on my esophagus surgery tomorrow." Arizona threatened before walking away.

Alex watched Arizona leave before turning his attention to her wife sitting behind the nurses' station clearly hiding. "Your wife seriously needs to stop forgetting that I'm an attending."

"Don't look at me." Callie said her eyes still down on the chart. "The crankier she is towards you the less cranky she is towards me."

"Wimp." Alex groaned before walking away.

Callie just let out a huff before going back to her charts. "Smart is what I am."

* * *

><p>"So Francis lived happily ever after in the Harbor with all his friends." Mrs. Lucas read finishing the story to the kids for story time.<p>

She closed the book and smiled down looking at her new kindergartners sitting so quietly on the magic carpet.

"Alright boys and girls it is now time for snack. We are going to have apple slices and milk so everyone needs to grab a milk from the back table and then I will place your apple slices on your desk once you are seated." Mrs. Lucas said before standing up from the rocking chair.

Timmy smiled as he stood up from his seat and followed the other boys and girls to the back table. So far the day was going great for him. They played race cares, painted name signs for their desks, learned a cool song about dinosaurs, and then listened to a cool story about a ferry boat named Francis in Seattle. And now to top it all off, it was snack time! But as soon as it was Timmy's turn to grab milk his excitement turned to immediate horror. He looked at the milk bin and took a big swallow, not sure of what to do he looked around at the other kids sitting at their desk before looking out the window seeing a bunch of kids playing at the playground. When he noticed that one of the kids was Sofia he knew exactly what needed to be done. So thinking of the best way to sneak out of the classroom he got on all fours and started to crawl across the room and out the door, he made a quick glance at his teacher who was busy passing out apples before standing up outside of the door and running down the hallway.

Outside Sofia was playing tag with a few other kids on the red team waiting for their team to play after the blue jersey team and yellow jersey team were done. Sofia loved playing soccer in gym class mostly because after 2 years of recreation soccer she was one of the best. And being the shortest girl in her class she needed all the wins she could get in gym class. Seeing the kid who was it running towards her she started to run but stopped when she saw her little brother run out of the school and towards her on the playground.

"Timmy!" Sofia said stunned her mouth wide open when she realized her little brother was making a jail break out of the school. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you through the window." Timmy said bending over to catch his breath. "I snuck out of the classroom."

Sofia squinted her eyes together confused once again. "How?"

"I crawled." Timmy nodded.

"Timmy you are supposed to stay in your classroom." Sofia said with a heavy sigh.

"I can't! I'm gonna be in trouble!" Timmy exclaimed worried.

Sofia swallowed her breath when she saw her little brother truly upset. "What happened?"

"It's snack time, I panicked!" Timmy exclaimed.

Once again Sofia found herself completely confused. "Why?"

"They were out of white milk." Timmy said getting frustrated that his big sister just doesn't get it.

"Okay." Sofia said hesitantly.

"All that was left was chocolate." Timmy groaned as he waved his arms around.

"So." Sofia said.

"I can't have chocolate milk remember! I'm ahh…I ahh…." Timmy exclaimed going off until he forgot the exact word causing him to lose his cool once again. "You know!"

"You're allergic." Sofia answered knowingly.

Timmy nodded his head waving his hand around. "Yeah that thing! I can't have chocolate cause I'll get hives!"

"Oh yeah." Sofia breathed.

"What am I gonna do Sofia! My teacher is gonna be mad." Timmy started to panic again on the verge of tears.

Sofia opened her mouth to reassure her little brother but before she could get a word out Zola Shepherd ran over to her from the swing set to tell her that it was their teams' turn to play a game.

"Sofia it's our turn to kick butt!" Zola cheered but her focus quickly shifted from her best friend to her little brother. "Timmy what you doing here?"

"I'm dead meat." Timmy groaned.

Zola let out a laugh through her two missing front teeth and shook her head. "It's the first day."

"I know…." Timmy drawled before he nodded his head. "First day dead meat."

Zola continued to laugh until she noticed their gym teacher Mr. Deeds walking over to them. "Dead meat is right."

Timmy confused at Zola looked to where Zola was looking and immediately wanted to throw up when a big man in his mid 50's in gym shorts made his way over to them.

"Sofia and Zola come on you two we're…." Mr. Deeds started but stopped when he saw a little boy with spiky blonde hair who clearly didn't belong in a 2nd grade gym class. "Who is this?"

Sofia looked at Timmy who was as pale as a ghost. She took a deep breath and put her arm around Timmy's neck. "This is my brother Timmy."

"He ran away from kindergarten." Zola giggled again getting a tiny glare from the boy.

"He what?" Mr. Deeds questioned as he looked down at Timmy.

"Chocolate gives me a rash." Timmy stated.

"Uh-huh…." Mr. Deeds drawled confused before bending down to make eye contact with the boy. "Buddy you can't leave your classroom without your teacher's permission okay, who is your teacher?"

"Mrs. Lucas." Timmy nodded.

"Mr. Deeds can I walk him back to Mrs. Lucas's room." Sofia volunteered with her usual charming smile.

Mr. Deeds opened his mouth to say no to Sofia but closed it when he saw the little boy calm at the presence of his big sister. Eventually giving in he let out a quick sigh. "Do you remember where it is?"

"Mr. Deeds I'm a big 2nd grader remember!" Sofia defended.

Mr. Deeds let out a laugh and stood back up looking at the young children. "Right…come right back though."

"Okay, Come on Timmy." Sofia nodded grabbing a hold of Timmy's hand before heading back towards the school.

Timmy started to get worried when they headed back in to the school. "Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should stay at pre-school."

"Timmy it'll be fine." Sofia said sweetly with a smile trying to reassure the boy, but the smile soon disappeared when they rounded the corner and Mrs. Lucas was outside of the classroom talking with Principal Johnson. "Oh boy."

"There you are!" Mrs. Lucas exclaimed seeing Timmy and Sofia making their way towards them. "Timmy, where did you go?"

"I ahh-" Timmy stuttered terrified.

"Timmy is allergic to chocolate." Sofia answered gently squeezing Timmy's hand.

"I know your mothers told me. What does that have to do with you leaving the classroom without my permission?"Mrs. Lucas asked.

"All the white milk was gone for snack time." Timmy sniffled wiping his tear threatened eyes.

"Oh Sweetie…." Mrs. Lucas drawled bending down to Timmy's eye level. "You should have come and told me, I would have gotten you plain milk."

"You would have." Timmy sniffled.

"Of course next time you just have to ask okay." Mrs. Lucas said gently while offering the boy a smile.  
>"Okay." Timmy smiled back.<p>

"Mrs. Lucas, Timmy saw me through the window so he came out cause he got scared." Sofia said filling in the blanks.

"You're a good big sister Sofia." Mrs. Lucas smiled.

"Well good, I'm glad we figured this all out." Principal Johnson said with an amused smile before walking away.

"That was Principal Johnson she creams kids who get sent to her office!" Sofia whispered in her brother's ear causing his eyes to once again bulge.

"Sofia don't you have some place to be." Mrs. Lucas said knowing Timmy couldn't handle much more.

"Yes I do." Sofia nodded her head. "I have got to get back outside to play soccer, cause I'm the only one that can score besides Zola!"

"Then you better hurry." Mrs. Lucas laughed.

Sofia nodded her head before turning to Timmy. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." Timmy nodded with a relieved sigh.

"Good." Sofia smiled before turning around and running down the hall.

"Sofia walk!" Mrs. Lucas called out causing the girl to halt in her tracks and slowly turn the corner.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria Arizona sat at a table by herself eating a salad finally taking a breath between worrying about the kids and yelling at Karev. She immediately smiled when Callie came walking over to her.<p>

"Hi Honey." Arizona smiled.

Callie gave a hesitant smile before sitting down across from her wife. "Hi."

"What?"Arizona asked knowing right away that something was off.

"Nothing." Callie said too quickly.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked not buying it.

Callie took a deep breath as she tried to figure out the best way to it up. "Okay everything is fine, but I just got a call from Donna Lucas."

"What's wrong?"Arizona asked going into a panic.

"She sort of…I guess you could say she sort of…lost our son." Callie cringed waiting for Arizona to…

"What!" Arizona exploded.

"But she found him so…that's good." Callie tried to cover.

"Our son was missing!" Arizona exclaimed.

Callie looked around at the many faces starring at them in the cafeteria before reaching over and covering Arizona's hand with her own. "During snack time Timmy was in line for milk but when he got to the front of the line only chocolate milk was left."

"Timothy is allergic to chocolate."Arizona said.

"Which is why he got scared thinking he was going to get in trouble. So he took off and ran outside where Sofia was playing in gym class. She reassured him that it was okay and walked him back to his room." Callie said with a small smile.

Arizona let out a breath relieved that Sofia was there to help and also extremely proud. "She did."

"Yes…he was only gone for a few minutes." Callie finished.

Arizona nodded her head going back to her salad, but after a few seconds of pure torture she stood up from her seat. "I should go pick him up."

"Arizona." Callie tried but failed when Arizona bolted out of the cafeteria. Callie quickly got up and followed her wife down the hall.

"Honey." Callie tried once again.

Arizona just shook her head and continued to walk. "He must be so scared and embarrassed, he's probably traumatized."

"Arizona…"Callie tried again but after no reply tried again. "Sweetie."

"What!" Arizona snapped turning around to face her wife.

Callie let out a sigh and gently grabbed Arizona's hand leading her into the on call room to their left closing the door behind them. "Arizona, he is fine. Donna said that he was okay and is having a good day otherwise."

"What about the milk?" Arizona asked getting choked up pacing in the on call room.

"Donna got him plain milk and he was as happy as a clam…problem solved." Callie said tilting her head at her wife.

"Why are you being so calm?" Arizona asked wiping at her eyes. "I mean you are a way bigger softie than I am. The day we put together Sofia's big girl bed I thought you were going to handcuff yourself to the crib."

"I do get choked up at the thought of both of them growing up, mainly because it is happening so damn fast but I am also excited."Callie said beaming. "We've done a pretty good job so far with those two."

Arizona let out a chuckle and nodded her head. "Yeah."

"And even with all of your crankiness I find it adorable how crazy you get when it comes to our kids growing up." Callie said walking towards her wife wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Adorable huh." Arizona laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"Yup like…bunny adorable." Callie laughed.

Arizona smiled at Callie as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "How about, cute little chicken adorable?"

"Sure." Callie shrugged.

Arizona let out another chuckle before looking lovingly in Callie's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie said as she accepted a loving kiss from Arizona. After the kiss was done Callie hugged her wife pulling her close.

Arizona let out a sigh of content in her wife's arms before her head came back in to play. "You know I'm going to be a wreck till 3:00 right."

"I know, I know." Callie chuckled softly as she held on tighter to her wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona started to tap her foot on the pavement waiting impatiently. To no surprise to anyone 3:00 on the dot Arizona was standing outside of her jeep in front of the school waiting for her two little troublemakers. As she waited bad thoughts started to creep into her brain once again. What if Timmy had a horrible day at kindergarten and is scarred for life. What if it really is too soon for him and he is just too little. She took a look at her watch and shook her head getting impatient waiting to find out if she went nuts for nothing over her little boy growing up.

Arizona then took one more look at her watch and let out a frustrated breath, but was brought out of her funk when she heard a mass of children make their way out of the building. Immediately she started to look for hers and was rewarded a minute when a giggling Timmy came running out with his backpack on and his lunch box in his hand swinging in the wind. Timmy looked around for his Mommy and when he saw her waving got a huge smile on his face and raced over.

"Mommy!" Timmy cheered as he ran to her and latched on to her legs. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." Arizona laughed as she bent her legs so she could be eye level with her won. "Did you have a good day at kindergarten?"

"Uh-huh!" Timmy smiled.

"Good." Arizona said with a relieved sigh as she looked her little boy over once running her hands down his shoulders, making sure he really is in one piece.

"I had the best day I played, and I counted, and I laughed, and I had milk, and I got to wipe a table with a cloth!" Timmy rambled on.

"Wow you had quite the day!" Arizona laughed as she took one more look before putting her hand on top of Timmy's head. "Did you make any friends?"

"Lots." Timmy smiled.

"That's great I can't wait to hear about all the fun stuff you and your sister did today." Arizona smiled as she stood up and started to look around. "Where is your sister?"

Timmy shrugged his shoulders as Arizona kept looking around. She kept scanning and eventually saw her daughter walk out of the school with a young boy about her age with curly brown hair wearing a Seahawks jersey.

"Oh boy." Arizona said knowing that look on her daughter's face, it was the same look she had on her own face when she was little when she would see Francine Burns by the swings.

"Oooh, Sofia's got a boyfriend." Timmy sang in a traditional little brother fashion.

Sofia then seeing her mommy said goodbye to her friend and ran over to join her mother and brother.

"Hi Mommy." Sofia smiled as she entered her mother's waiting arms for a well received hug.

"Hi Baby Girl." Arizona said as she bent over and placed a kiss on Sofia's head. "Did you have a good day?"

"Mrs. Wu put Zola's desk right by my desk!" Sofia exclaimed still excited about sitting next to her boyfriend.

"She did!"Arizona exclaimed mirroring her daughter.

Sofia nodded her head. "And the boy who sits behind me is Benjamin; he has a pet bunny named Vinnie."

"Benjamin huh." Arizona said.

"Yes…he likes the Seahawks like I like the Seahawks." Sofia smiled.

Arizona got an amused look on her face when she realized the boy that walked out with Sofia was indeed Benjamin. "Uh-huh."

"You don't like the Seahawks." Timmy argued confused.

"I do now." Sofia said shrugging her shoulders before walking to the jeep.

"Oh boy." Arizona breathed shaking her head overwhelmed before holding out her hand for her son leading him to the jeep. "Come on Baby."

After helping Timmy into his booster seat and making sure Sofia was in her booster seat, she got in the front seat and slowly made her way out of the school's parking lot.

As she drove down the highway listening to her two children in the back laughing about the funny things that had happened that day she smiled and let out a sigh of relief once again, being able to finally relax knowing that everything indeed went okay for her little boy.

* * *

><p>That night Callie got out of her car and walked to the front door. It had been a long day and she would have loved nothing more than to have been able to pick her kids off with her wife and spend the evening with them but surgery called. Callie opened the door to her house and took a look around as she quietly closed the door behind her, flipping the lock. Callie let out a groan when she caught a glance of the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:25. She put her bag down by the coat rack and then when she saw 4 misplaced little sneakers grabbed them and placed them by the bench. After letting out a yawn running her hand through her hair she shut off the light in the foyer that her wife left on for her and started up the stairs.<p>

She made her way down the hallway and peaked in to Timmy's room seeing him fast asleep. Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight of her little boy. He'd been looking so grown up lately getting ready to go to school but in his sleep he looked like her little baby boy. She took one more look before slowly closing the door leaving a sliver open knowing he doesn't like the door completely closed. Sofia next on her list, Callie walked over and opened up the door slowly to see her daughter fast asleep. She smiled once again but as she started to close the door Sofia peeked her eyes open and saw her mama.

"Mama?" Sofia said her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi Sweetie, sorry I woke you up its late go back to sleep." Callie said softly.

Sofia let out a yawn but propped herself up by her elbows. "Did you cut any bones tonight?"

"Yes I did." Callie said through a breath knowing putting her daughter back to be isn't going to be easy as she walked over to Sofia's bed and took on a seat on the bed. "Did you have good day today?"

"Yeah…but I missed you." Sofia said softly.

"Well, I missed you too baby." Callie said as she ran her hand down her cheek and her soft brown hair. "But I am so very proud about what you did today."

Sofia looked confused at her mama trying to figure out what she did. "You mean when I scored a goal at soccer in gym."

"Yes that, but I am very proud that you helped your little brother today when he came to you upset." Callie said.

"Oh." Sofia said through a yawn. "He was panicking, I just told him it would be okay and brought him back to class."

"And when his big sister told him it was okay he knew it would be…he looks up to you Sofia." Callie said.

"I know." Sofia smiled obviously proud at that little fact.

"And Mommy and I are so proud of you." Callie said leaning over and kissing Sofia on the forehead. "But now my little girl you need to go to sleep because you have school in the morning."

"Okay." Sofia yawned as she nestled back into her pillows when Callie got up and walked over to the door. "Goodnight Mama."

"Night Sweetie." Callie said as she took one last look at her little girl before closing the door.

Callie chuckled lightly under her breath at the thought of her little girl as she headed towards the master bedroom. When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of her other favorite lady n their bed reading her book.

"Hi Baby." Callie greeted walking in.

"Hi." Arizona smiled up from her book watching her wife walk over to their dresser. "Did you check on the kids?"

"Fast asleep." Callie nodded through a yawn as she took out her earrings.

"Are you hungry? There is leftover chicken casserole in the fridge."Arizona said.

"No I'm good." Callie said putting her earrings away in her earring box.

"How did your surgery go?" Arizona asked going back to her book.

Good." Callie said as she took off her shirt and put on a tank top. "It went well, no complications at this point."

"That's good news."Arizona said as she watched Callie take off her pants and slip on a pair of shorts.

"Uh-huh." Callie agreed as she walked over to her side of the bed and slid in slowly. "Oof….I am exhausted."

Arizona looked over at her wife and could see the bags underneath that come accustomed with three hour surgeries. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Callie said back before she leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek before letting out a big yawn.

"Oh my poor baby." Arizona sighed with an amused smile as she ran a hand down Callie's long brown hair.

"How did it go at the school this afternoon?" Callie asked through another little yawn. "You didn't beat up Donna Lucas did you?"

"I was going to...but then I saw how happy and proud Timmy was to complete his first day of kindergarten and I turned into jelly." Arizona said through a small smile.

Callie let out a relieved breath as she smiled "So he really did have a good day then."

"He loved it and even made some friends, I heard all about them at dinner." Arizona said happily.

"He did." Callie smiled once again.

Arizona nodded her head saying yes to the question. "His new best friend Roger is allergic to strawberries, so they bonded over their hardships."

"Oh my god, that is so frickin cute." Callie gushed before letting out a pout. "I can't believe I didn't get to pick him up on his first day."

"I know but all he could talk about at dinner was, I can't wait to tell mama this and I can't wait to tell Mama that." Arizona laughed.

"Oh double frickin cute." Callie gushed once more.

"Right." Arizona agreed.

Callie nodded her head before letting out yet another yawn as she grabbed her book from her nightstand. "Did Sofia have a good day too?"

"Her team in gym class won and she got a desk next to Zola so she's kosher." Arizona said shaking her head at the last word.

"Kosher." Callie questioned.

"Cristina taught it to her." Arizona said filling in the blanks.

Callie let out a snort as she opened her book on the last page she was on. "Of course."

"Your daughter also went on and on about a certain boy named Benjamin." Arizona smirked.

Callie slowly turned her head from her book at her wife. "What!"

"Easy Tiger." Arizona smirked.

"She's seven; she is too young for a Benjamin." Callie said with a small laugh.

Arizona too started to laugh thinking about it but then gets quiet when she takes in the sight of her wife lying in bed next to her. The wife that was her rock the last couple of days….no make that the last 8 years. She let out a sigh of content before looking lovingly at her wife.

"Thank you." She says sweetly to Callie.

Callie caught off guard looks up from her book at her wife. "Huh."

"Thank you for letting me go crazy these last couple of days, I know I was kind of a pain." Arizona started.

"I told you that it's okay Sweetie." Callie cut her off gently.

"I know…." Arizona started again before shaking her head at her actions. "But I turned into kind of a nut."

"A very cute nut though." Callie corrected.

"I don't think Karev would agree….I threw a lunch tray at his head." Arizona said getting embarrassed at her behavior.

"Was there jell-o on it?" Callie asked.

"Cherry Blast." Arizona nodded her head.

"Yes." Callie laughed as she flipped a page of her book.

Arizona shook her head at her wife before looking back down at her book. "I'll apologize to Karev tomorrow; it's just the first day of kindergarten sucks."

"Well, the good news is you have about 6 years before you have to do the whole first day of kindergarten thing again." Callie said nonchalantly as she flipped a page.

"Yeah." Arizona breathed in agreement before what her wife said settled in a bit more and she looked up from her book at a smirking Callie. "Wait…what?"

All Callie did was smile her beautiful smile and Arizona knew immediately what had happened. Her breath got caught in her throat but she managed to let out a soft noise. "No."

Callie nodded her head and choked back happy tears. "It worked….we're pregnant."

"No!" Arizona exclaimed throwing her book on the ground next to their bed. "We just started a month ago."

"I know." Callie smiled wiping at a few happy tears.

"With Timmy it took us 3 tries." Arizona said still shocked as she shifted in the bed facing Callie.

Callie still choked up subconsciously put a hand over her stomach. "That's because we did in vitro with your eggs. This time all we had to do was add the…well you know."

"You're pregnant." Arizona said softly as her eyes too filled with happy tears.

"We got lucky, really lucky. I had a feeling, so Bailey took a blood test." Callie nodded.

Arizona thought about it before she remembered her wife that morning. "This morning with the phone in the kitchen when you were grinning like an idiot…."

"I was setting up an appointment with Lucy." Callie said still grinning like an idiot.

Arizona still shocked started to shake her head before putting her hand to her forehead. "We're going to have another baby."

"Uh-huh." Callie nodded once more.

"Oh my God! We're having another baby." Arizona exclaimed with joy as she took her wife in an embrace and passionately captured her lips with her own.

The two finished their kiss and when it was done pressed their foreheads together taking in the moment as one, both getting lost in the thought of another beautiful baby joining their lives making their family bigger and stronger.

Callie let out a breath of content as Arizona brought her hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly. Then something crossed her mind as she pulled her forehead away from her wife's "You know this means I'll be the crazy one in this relationship for about 9 months."

"Got it." Arizona laughed as she leaned in for another sweet kiss from her wife.

That's how the rest of the night went gushing about the new baby in between sweet kisses, a beautiful ending to a beautiful day in the Robbins-Torres family.

**THE END**


End file.
